Every time
by August57
Summary: Robin's finally had enough. Because really time's the same and it's starting to get old.


**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

* * *

><p>It was always the same. Every time he yelled. Every time he didn't care. Every time...<p>

He watched as the Bat loomed over him. Watched as his mouth opening and closed in his usual rant. Every time...

He didn't care about his broken arm now cradling against his chest. He never did. Every time...

Finally he snapped.

"STOP!"

The Bat stopped suddenly, his mouth slightly ajar.

"YOU never listen. WE got the mission done. SO JUST BACK OFF!"

"How dare you" his voice deathly quiet.

* * *

><p>The YJ and JL walked around in the Cave like aways. Going about their buiness. Like always.<p>

Suddenly yelling shattered their usual chatter.

"What-" started Flash.

"Is that?" finished Artemis.

The Young Justice reconized their teammate's voice and started towards the door. But they were beat to it. The door slammed open, enough to crack the wall next to it. And out came a very red fuming Robin.

Batman followed out looking slightly surprised (which never really happens) at his protege. They both paid no attention to half the league and the Justice League standing there.

Finally, Robin said those fateful words. The words he had been thinking ever since he started being Robin. Every time he thought those words...

"I'M DONE!"

That stopped Batman mid rant yet again.

**"I'M DONE BEING YOUR _SIDEKICK_"** He spat out the word in disgust, **"I'M SICK OF _YOU. _YOU WITH ALL YOUR RULES AND DISAPPROVAL! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SAY "GOOD JOB" FOR ONCE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! YOU THINK EVERYTHING'S ABOUT YOU! OTHERS SAY I DID A GREAT JOB! BUT I WOULDN'T BELIEVE THEM BECAUSE OF THE CRITIZE FROM YOU! I TRAINED HARDER. I WORKED HARDER BUT DID THAT MATTER TO YOU? OF COURSE NOT! PEOPLE SAY WE ARE JUST ALIKE BUT I DON'T BELIEVE THEM! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T CHOSE TO BE ALL DARK ALL THE TIME. I TRUST! I LIVE!**

"I do care" Batman muttered after a long silence.

The laugh that came out of Robin's mouth was so emotionless, so humorless. It din't sound like Robin they knew. It didn't sound human. "Yea right"

Everyone stared at Robin in horror. His face seemed to be redder than his costume. His mentor opened and closed his mouth thinking of what to say. Finally he growled,

"You're quitting"

"Heck yea"

"Running away"

"You got it"

"Giving up"

"Ye-NO! I'm not giving up! I haven't been giving up since I was nine! Do you know how many times I could have just walked away? But no, I didn't break down from the pressure, I kept going! But I got nothing from you!"

"I, as your father, forbid-"

That was it. Robin at his hair and glared at his now former mentor/father. "**MY FATHER? You will never be my father! You never were and never will be!"** He started to walk around in circles,** "You didn't even bother to adopt me!" **

Batman backed up in shock.

"You know what! I think its time everyone knows who we really are!" He growled finally stopping his pacing and reached up to his mask.

"Don't you dare"

"Make me"

Everyone in the room watched holding their breath at the scene unfloding before them. This wasn't like all the other times...was this it?

Before anyone could react, Robin ripped the mask off his face, revealing startling baby blue eyes starting to fill with unseen tears.

His team all gasped and watched Batman glare and scowl angrily at the boy. Everyelse knew Robin identity but not them. This totally was not like every time.

Before Batman could advance on the boy, he announced,

"I am Dick Grayson. Son of Mary and John Grayson, also know as the Flying Graysons. We all worked in a circus and had performances. But one night somebody loosened the bolts on their wire. I watched them plummet to their death. A man named Bruce Wayne took me in, comforted me. And I started to think of him as my father. One day I found out he was Batman and inisted on helping him. We became Batman and Robin. But after I became Robin he began to forget anout Dick, only wanting Robin. And when he had him he wasn't happy. He was never happy." His glare never wavered from Batman in a second.

Batman's face went white beneth his cowl, making him look like the ying and yang sign (Ironically). Some people knew his identity but none knew the whole story. They all stood gaping at the boy, one tear running down his face. He let go of his broken arm and threw the mask down on the floor, reminding them of what Speedy did a few months before. He finally turned to look at everyone else in the room and his gaze softened.

"I'm done" He repeated for the last time.

Now, maskless the boy walked out of the Cave and paused at the door. He looked at his team and muttered, "I'm sorry" and returned his glare to his former mentor, "putrezească în iad". And with that he disappeared into the darkness broken arm and all, never to be seen again.

Everyone stood there for several moments, even the Flashs were still. They all stared at the mask. The former teammate. The former hacker. The former equal. The first sidekick was one of the first to leave.

* * *

><p><strong> putrezească în iad: Rot in hell<strong>


End file.
